tabularasafandomcom-20200215-history
The Protection Racket
|Planet=Arieki |Continent=Ligo |Zone=Crucible }} To earn the trust of the Larai Syndicate, Grupa Vitto needs you to collect protection money from Merchant Bunko, Mechant Cugin, Merchant Vargo and Merchant Yeg. When you have collected the money from all four, return to Vitto in the Larai Quarters at Staal. ''Note: This is a side-mission of the Earning Respect mission.'' * Collect Bunko's payment :Collect protection money from Merchant Bunko in the Staal Centrum. * Collect Cugin's payment :Collect protection money from Merchant Cugin in the Staal Centrum. * Collect Vargo's payment :Collect protection money from Merchant Vargo in the Staal Centrum. *Kill Vargo's pet Flare Gasher! * Collect Vargo's money :Now that Vargo is defenseless, collect his Protection Money. * Collect Yeg's payment :Collect protection money from Merchant Yeg in the Staal Centrum. Briefing Larai Grupa Vitto: :We of the Larai syndicate are in the business of protection and security. You must help us with this business. :The Merchants of Staal pay to us a small stipend to protect them. Some of them are foolish enough to refuse to pay. This is bad for business. Sometimes the using of force becomes necessary. :Pay a visit to the Merchants who refuse to pay and convice them that it is in their best interest to do so. Return with their payments, or do not return at all. :Do this, and the Larai Token is yours! Collect Bunko's payment Merchant Bunko: :You are collecting money for the Larai? But... you are not Brann! Why should Bunko be paying money to you? :Wait... Bunko has heard the tales of you! You are always making with the Logos, yes? They say you are powerful. :Bunko is reviewing the situation and is now thinking it is not wise to wake a sleeping Magmonix. Bunko will pay you. Perhaps you will be spending some money at Bunko's shop, yes? Collect Cugin's payment Merchant Cugin: :So, the Grupa has a human doing his dirty workings? He must be getting desperate, I think. :This may seem like a small sum, but it is all of my earnings for three full days. They say that the Labbna are thieves, but it is the Larai who steal, I think. And if I refuse, their Enforcers will break my legs! :Take your money. Tell the Grupa I am hoping that he will choke on it! Collect Vargo's payment Merchant Vargo: :I do not think I will be giving you money on this day. In fact, I do not think I will be giving you money on ANY day. :But you do not look like someone who will be taking "no" for an answer. So I think I will let my "pet" convince you to leave my place of business. :Roscoe! We have a visitor in need of the teaching of a lesson! Collect Vargo's money Merchant Vargo: :You son of a Barb Tick! You killed my Roscoe! You will burn in the pits of Ollj, by the Gods! :Take your money and leave me to my sorrow. Collect Yeg's payment Merchant Yeg: :I have heard that you are collecting for the Grupa. I have your money ready. I want no trouble in my shop! Debriefing Larai Grupa Vitto: :I hear the jingling of coins in your pocket. Your tenacity surprises and amuses me, Earther. But Grupa Vitto is a man of his word! :Take this Token of the Larai syndicate and carry it with pride. All merchants are located in the Staal Centrum. Only Vargo will refuse to pay and will order his pet Flare Gasher to attack you. This is an easy fight and you will be getting help from the surrounding guards as well. After the Flare Gasher is dead you can easily collect the money from Vargo and your mission is complete.